


Hospital Regrets

by PurpleSnowDrop



Series: Snippets of a Larger Story [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gotta get this OC out of my head, Hospital scene, Laxus is a mess, Really sorry for this trash, Regrets, Yeah part of a bigger story, bad memories, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowDrop/pseuds/PurpleSnowDrop
Summary: So this is just a scene in a bigger story I'm hoping to one day get the motivation to write, I have everything planned, but odds are I'll never get around to actually writing this. So for the few scenes I have written, Here you go





	Hospital Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I butcher his character, but he's a total ass and needs a hug

Laxus could hear his companion's screams echo all around him, almost drowning out the sound of rain pouring down from the sky. He couldn't understand why his "bodyguards" were screaming out his name. It wasn't as if this wizard was a challenge, he was defeated almost too easily. The so-called undefeatable wizard couldn't last more than two minutes against him. It was disappointing that this fight didn't even cause him to break into a sweat. Maybe on the next job, he could beat the crap out of some monsters or something.

A sharp pain in his abdomen directed Laxus' gaze away from his guildmate's horrified expressions. The sight had his blood turning cold in his veins, leaving time at a standstill. He could now understand why the others had been calling out his name desperately. The wizard beneath him had a faint smile on his face as life slowly faded from his eyes. The mage had used the last of his strength to shove an iron pole through Laxus’ stomach. 

Laxus tried to remove the pole, however, his blood mixing with the rain was making it too difficult to get a grip on the metal rod. A rumble from up above had his heart racing, the hair on his arms was standing on the edge, electricity crackling all around. He watched as Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow ran toward him, but it was too late.

A flash of light was all he could see before he was hit with an agonizing pain that seemed to be burning him from the inside out. The coppery smell of blood and burned flesh wafted around his nose like an overpowering perfume. All of his strength seemed to be zapped from his body causing Laxus to collapse to his knees. Laxus could only stare in pure disbelief as his own magic, lightning, betrayed him, something that had never happened before. He could only make out Evergreen's blood-curdling shriek before another flash of lightning hit him again, stealing his consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEEEEE TIMESKIP FOR PLOT REASONS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laxus was surrounded by darkness, all around him was an endless void of black. He couldn't tell how long he had been wandering around when he caught a flash of light out of his peripheral. Quickly turning he ran towards the light, every step seemed to echo around him. Just as he reached the light, it felt like he was being sucked through a straw before he was dropped to the ground. Glancing around his eyes widened at the familiar sight that greeted him.

Laxus could see his grandfather's patient smile as a younger version of himself dragged his grandfather through the crowd, desperate to catch a glimpse of the parade. People were pushing and shoving in an attempt to get a better view of the different floats. He could recognize this as the Harvest festival the town held every year. The vibrant colours, the various magical displays, all of it left his younger self in awe. He could feel his grandfather's reassuring grip as he became more mesmerized with each passing float. He watched as his grandfather used his magic to expand his body thus allowing Laxus to see above the crowd. He could remember that day, how happy he had been, how carefree he once was. This was before he met- 

"Stay…Laxus, al… home" A distorted voice in the back of his mind had him turning back to stare into the abyss behind him. Shaking his head, Lane turned back towards the parade only to discover the memory fading and blurring into a new scene. Not wanting to leave, he quickly called for his grandfather not to leave him, to come back. But nothing he seemed to do mattered, his grandfather was getting further and further away with each second. He only just missed his grandfather's hand before the scene fully dissolved. Growling out in frustration, Laxus turned back around to be pulled into another memory.

He could only stare as a familiar hospital room solidified before him. Laxus could feel the starch sheets beneath his fingertips, how its warmth seemed to envelop his skin. It was all so familiar, the plain white walls, the curtain was drawn around his bed, the uncomfortable bed digging into his back. He could even feel the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.

A quiet shuffle had Laxus glancing down at the small child who was peeking from behind the curtains. He could only watch as the little girl who couldn't be older than three, waddled towards his bed to poke his cheek. The gentle pressure was felt on his own skin as the child struggled to hop onto his hospital bed. He could only watch as this young girl curl up to his young chest and watch in awe as his wounds began to heal themselves. 

He could recall this as his first memory of her, it wasn't the first time they had met, but it was the first time he cared to notice her. He could only smile down and remember how innocent she was, how trusting. He watched as she nuzzled closer to his collarbone, her slow even breathing was lulling his younger self into a sense of security.

He watched the two children cling to each other for what felt like forever. Safe in each others arm, the outside world couldn't touch them while they laid together, nothing could taint this moment. A noise had him glancing up as his grandfather walked into the room, doing a double take upon seeing the two kids. He watched as his grandfather called for the others, his eyes wide as he watched Laxus’ wounds healing the longer the little girl held onto him.

"We need.., she… only one… help..." As the scene dissolved once more Laxus couldn't help but mourn the loss. A gentle pressure on his hand had him turning in another direction, this time to see just a piano. The gentle melody echoed around him, softly serenading him with the familiar lullaby. Although he could not see the pianist's face, Laxus couldn't help but feel as though he knew who it was. The identity just on the tip of his tongue. 

Just as he got close to the piano, however, the scene seemed to be wiped away, leaving only the music behind. Laxus closed his eyes in despair as he was once again surrounded by the darkness. He could hear the music gaining more intensity the longer it played, and an image seemed to form in his mind. The notes seemed to haunt his every thought, flashes of a face coming into greater clarity until finally, he could make out a face he knew better than his own.

"Viera." His eyes flew open, his heart racing as memories of her flooded all of his senses, small glimpses before they disappeared. The first time she smiled at him, her silly crooked smile with the little gap between her two front teeth. Or how whenever she laughed she let out these adorable little gasps that made his heart flutter. He could remember the first time she was able to use magic, fire dancing on her fingertips, eyes wide in disbelief. His own filled with pride at her accomplishment. The gentle tremble in her voice as she held her nephew for the first time as well as her vow to protect him with her life. He could even feel the soft press of her lips on his, and the flash of heat as he held her close to him. The faint blush on both of their cheeks as they tried to not meet each other's eyes afterward. The intense longing reflected in her eyes before he kissed her once again. How he always felt like he was home every time her deep emerald green eyes met his.

He also heard her screams of pain as she fought tooth and nail to save his life from his father, her refusal to allow him anywhere near Laxus. He watched as she cradled his crying form to her chest while he sobbed over his father's exile from the guild. How she never once blamed Laxus for his father's attack, and even while injured challenged anyone who stated differently. He watched as she held back her tears when her brother forbade her from using her magic. Or the determined look in her eyes and she went around his back and demanded Laxus to teach her anyway. Nor could he forget the look on her face whenever she spoke to Freed, the subtle signs of interest the longer she was around the green haired man. 

Laxus could feel the rage boiling beneath his skin upon discovering her letter explaining why she had left. He watched as his younger self, tore up the room leaving nothing intact, the feeling of hurt that she would leave without a single goodbye. He could also taste the bitter sting of whiskey and rye, amplifying the sudden rush of anger and pain when he looked at her. His jealousy blinding him to her desperate pleas, all of which fell on deaf as he shoved her against the wall. He couldn't bear to watch as her soft pale skin bruised so easily, leaving imprints in the shape of his hands. How she begged him to let her go, but he refused to listen, instead deciding to press his lips to hers. He could feel the sting across his face and the knee to his gut causing him to collapse. But most of all he could remember the shame he felt as he watched her run away from him. His pounding headache the next day along with the bile rising in his throat as he remembered the night before.

He didn't need the memory to recall the look in her eye as she fought back the tears, and how it slowly turned to fear the closer he got. The guilt and shame rising deep within as she curled up into a small ball protecting herself from him. How, in the course of a single night, he decimated the only good thing in his life how he destroyed her faith in him. It was the day that he truly became his father's son. Her haunted eyes were the last thing he saw before the darkness took over, leaving him completely alone.

The first thing Laxus noticed when he woke up was the sharp pain in his chest and the fact that this was not his bed. The second was the familiar scent of lavender with subtle hints of vanilla, a scent that was unique to a single person. When he quickly glanced down, his suspicions were confirmed at the sight of her familiar black hair. The clouds that dulled his senses evaporated as he got a closer look at the woman curled on his chest. The woman who wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

"You awake?" A terse voice asked. Upon taking a closer look at the woman sharing his bed, he could feel her displeasure. Although he couldn't see her face, it didn't take a genius to guess that she was pissed. Laxus, however, couldn't stop his heart from aching in pain at the sight of her, nor could he stop the rush of excitement at the simple sight of her.

"Yeah." He barely managed to answer, his voice cracking slightly. Angry at his show of weakness, he allowed his eyes to wander around the room. Quickly noting the glass of water at his bedside table, he glanced back down at the woman in his arms.

"Good. Can you let go of me now?" Her voice was flat, so devoid of emotion that the pain in his heart grew. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't noticed his arms were wrapped around her until she mentioned it. 

"Viera, what are you doing here? How long was I out for?" He could feel her stiffen in his arms. His heart seemed to clench even tighter as he waited for her response. It had been a week since he last saw her, a week since he-

"You'd been dying for at least three days before Freed contacted me. So, it's been maybe four or five days since you were injured." The same monotone voice answered, so distant, almost like she was talking to a complete stranger instead of him. Although Laxus tried to control it, he could feel his anger rising. 

"Why?" He managed to mutter through his clenched teeth. 

"Why did Freed ask me?" They both could tell that she was dodging the question by playing the idiot. Once upon a time, he may have played this game, but that was then, too much has happened between them to just play along now. 

"No, why did you come back?" He didn't even bother trying to bite off his anger this time. He could feel her flinch in his arms and regret instantly flooded mind. The anger instantly deflating, and he could hear a voice inside his head scolding him for scaring her again.

Although he couldn't see her face, he knew her well enough to guess that she was having a debate in her mind over what to say. 

"I don't hate you Laxus, regardless of what you may think, I still care for you." The defeated tone she spoke with was worse than the anger and distance. He missed it actually, he would rather be on the receiving end of her disdain, than her disappointment. 

"You-" 

"Thirteen years Laxus. I have loved and cared for you for thirteen fucking years. Those feelings don't just die overnight." He felt her tears dampen his shirt before she hit his chest with her fist. What he normally wouldn't have even felt, now felt like a jackhammer straight to his ribcage. 

Fighting back the gasp of pain, he lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "Bean." He was shocked at how thin her face looked. Her normally vibrant emerald green eyes were dull and red-rimmed betraying the fact she had been crying. A feeling he had long thought he had abandoned welled up in his chest as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. He felt her lean her face toward his palm, and for a moment thought maybe they could fix this gaping hole in their relationship. 

However, he watched as her brain seemed to reconnect and remember that he hurt her and that she shouldn't be taking comfort in his embrace. Pushing away, she shook her head before glaring at him again. 

"No, just because I saved you, doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did." Her voice took on an angry edge when she spoke this time. His simmering anger rose again to challenge to hers.

"If that's the case, why are you still here, why haven't you left yet?" He snapped at her. He didn't notice the flicker of pain on her face before she masked her emotions. 

"Because every time I tried, you kept pulling me back, refusing to let go!" They were nose to nose at this point. Laxus could make out the tiny freckles dotted across her nose. Her eyes were just slightly off, focused just to the left of his own. 

"Well, what's stopping you now?" He practically spat in her face. 

Instead of raising her voice to match his, she just pushed back and quietly said, "Nothing." The way she said it, with almost no emotion at all, hurt him more than his actual injuries. He couldn't do anything else but watch as she slowly got up.

He couldn't help but notice how she had difficulty standing up. How the effort just to move seemed to take every ounce of strength in her. This wasn't the Viera he knew, this was just a shell, a pale imitation of a girl that he used to know. A girl that he destroyed in a single night. He hated how he only seemed to hurt her, how no matter how much he cared for her that couldn't hold back his anger long enough to fix what he broke.

He couldn't let it end like this, so he swallowed his anger and pride and quickly grabbed her hand before she left his bedside. He could feel her flinching before she began tugging to get away forcing him to tighten his grip. He knew that if he let her go now, he would never see her again, and he couldn't live a life without her in it. Taking a deep breath, he tugged at her hand so she was facing him once again. 

"Look, for what it's worth. Thanks"

"I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome." As she started to walk away again, he pulled her back. He didn't mean to, but for some reason, he just couldn't let go. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to make it right again. 

"Hey. I do mean it Bean. I am sorry. For everything. If I could take back that night, I would. Look, I know it won't change anything, but I am truly sorry." he couldn't even look her in the eyes as he apologized. 

"Your right, it doesn't change anything." She said before snatching her hand away and leaving the room. The silence seemed to echo all around him in the wake of her departure. He placed his head in his hands and silently cried. Unaware of the young girl outside his room choking back her own sobs of agony.


End file.
